


被安排社会实践体会人情冷暖的霸道弟弟攻x从小就被指定要继承家族企业的哥哥受

by yianbushigezi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yianbushigezi/pseuds/yianbushigezi
Kudos: 4





	被安排社会实践体会人情冷暖的霸道弟弟攻x从小就被指定要继承家族企业的哥哥受

被安排社会实践体会人情冷暖的霸道弟弟攻x从小就被指定要继承家族企业的哥哥受  
(攻霸道大概是从后面才能看出吧……？)

顾衍dd  
顾叙gg

“顾总，前面就是施工地。”顾叙的助理小陈指着前面的一片开阔对顾叙说道。  
眼前的施工地是顾氏公司新买下的一片场地，顾叙作为公司董事长顾霆的儿子，自幼便被严格栽培，刚刚大学毕业就直接到自家公司担任总裁。年纪轻轻便担此重任，加之出身缘故，公司上下就是再不满也不敢言语。  
顾霆也不是偏爱的人，他将这块土地交给顾叙全权负责，目的就是通过顾叙的表现来决定去留。  
顾霆的用意，顾叙心知肚明，他有把握做好，但他要做到最好，所以这刚开始，探视工人积极性和确保建材质量，是他必须要亲自执行的。  
顾叙整理好仪容，下车视察。  
黑色西装包裹的身体，温润如玉的皮囊，眼里却透露出来少许凌厉。纵使工人没见过顾叙，但从他看的气场也猜得出定是个老板，都急忙放下手中的工作鞠躬问好。  
可一片弯腰之中，偏偏有一人不同，他把手中东西放到指定位置，擦干额头的汗珠后，才缓缓抬起头，看着不远处的顾叙，扔给他一个wink。  
顾叙愣住，这张脸他再熟悉不过——顾衍，他的弟弟，因为他们……被父亲发配出去体验人情冷暖。这一体验就是近半年，他想找人都找不到。  
顾叙没想到，半年之后竟然在自家工地看见顾衍。  
双方还是以老板和工人的身份相遇。  
顾叙想叫顾衍，刚开口没等出声，顾衍就食指竖在嘴唇上，做出来个“嘘”的手势给他看。  
“顾总……这”顾叙身后的小陈见到顾衍也一惊。  
小陈虽是助理，但也曾经见过顾衍(当然是在顾叙办公桌上的相框里)，了解过关于顾衍的一点事情。  
“算了，配合他。”顾叙给小陈一个回应，把视察工作做完，返程回公司。  
返程路上，小陈给顾叙讲日程，顾叙却满脑子里想的都是顾衍，想他消失的半年去了哪里，想他生活如何，想他既然见到了自己那会不会回来，想他……  
“顾总？顾总？”小陈嘴上叫，心里叹气，这走神走的也太明显了。  
“嗯？你说，我在听。”  
“您别忘了，晚上7点格布希咖啡厅，蒋小姐约您谈合同。”  
顾叙点点头，继续走神。  
时针分针几个交错，夜幕将至。顾叙收拾一下文件，动身去格布希。  
顾叙到达格布希已经比约定时间早了15分钟，蒋小姐竟早就到了。  
顾叙为迟来表示抱歉后入座，蒋小姐则笑笑，为他叫waiter。  
看见waiter的顾叙，又是一愣。  
白天工地上的顾衍这时候换了一身服务生的装扮，干干净净，配上青春的面孔，简直就是一束光。  
顾衍倒是当做不认识一样，招牌服务笑容，露出小虎牙，温柔询问:“先生？”  
顾叙回神说道:“一杯美式，谢谢。”  
“好的。”  
格布希效率很高，没多久顾衍就端着美式放到顾叙面前。  
见面顾叙就知道了，原来这位蒋小姐谈合同是假，谈自己是真。40分钟，合同方面只是偶尔提及，更多的是在问他的喜好，找其他话题，还有意无意地触碰手指和腿。  
这一切顾衍都看在眼里。  
他知道顾叙一直在忍耐，可顾衍忍不下去。  
终于，长达一小时的“公事”以顾衍的捣乱收尾。顾衍用一杯自掏腰包的“赠品”脏了蒋小姐的裙子，蒋小姐发怒数落完他后愤愤离开。  
顾叙却没有走，他等到顾衍下班，一声不吭拽着他就往车旁走。  
顾衍也不反抗，由着他把自己带回家。  
顾叙直接把人带到书房，刚一关门就把顾衍堵在门上。  
“你这几个月去哪了？”  
“当然是社会实践体会人情冷暖，怎么？想我了？”  
顾叙没回应。这份感情他不敢再回应。他爱他，血缘上顾衍只是一个养子，但伦理上顾衍依旧是他的弟弟。  
若不是半年前醉酒坦白，他将永远以为只是单方面。  
若不是半年前醉酒做引，他们不会干柴烈火鱼水之欢。  
若不是半年前……顾衍也不会扛下整个事情，被父亲指责不知人情伦理，过这个表面体验人情，内里“流放”的生活。  
“我的好哥哥，我在你面前你却想别人？”顾衍挑起顾叙的下巴，要他直视自己。  
顾叙本就比顾衍矮一点，只不过顾叙与生俱来的气势把身高劣势比了下去。  
气势是给旁人看的，到了顾衍面前，早就溃散了。  
“无论是社会实践，还是体验人情，你完全可以，也有这个能力躲过他找我，何必真的去打工吃苦，白天搬砖，晚上做waiter。还有，这半年一点都不知道回来？偷偷回来也好啊，让我见见你……”顾叙看着顾衍，一字一句说出来。  
“他无非就是为了给那件事弄个交代，舍我一个养子，保全哥哥名声，又有什么不能回来这个房子的？只不过我回来多数都是在你工作学习的时候，错开了而已。你看不见我，不代表我看不到你，这半年你接触过什么，谁接触过你，我都知道，都记在心里，等一个合适的机会，都会补回来。”  
顾衍握住顾叙咚在门上的手，牵着他往椅子旁走，悄悄把waiter服上的腰带解下来，等顾叙乖乖坐在了椅子上，又用腰带将他双手绑在椅背，使得整个人不能脱离椅子。  
“顾衍！你……”  
顾衍没有理会顾叙的叫，直接走到书架那里，从第二格书后面拿出钥匙，打开下面的抽屉，拿着小木盒回到顾叙旁边。  
屋外的路灯正好为室内提供光，即便微弱，顾叙也看得到顾衍的动作，还有他手中的木盒。顾衍对他书房的熟悉，他的这套动作，就像是另一个自己在重复。顾衍消失的这段日子，他每周日都会把自己锁在书房，用木盒里的东西，假想是顾衍，抚慰自己。  
“你怎么会这么熟悉？”  
“我说过，这半年你接触过什么，我都清楚。既然我在，那我来。”  
顾衍说完，逐步解开顾叙身上的衣服，解开外套，拉松领带，解开衬衫，脱去皮鞋，扒掉内外裤……上衣被堆在臂弯，裤子被脱去。  
顾叙整个人都是赤裸状态。  
顾衍却没停手，他把领带扯下来，蒙住顾叙的眼睛，把腿抬在桌子上，屁股翘起，性器和后庭都暴露在顾衍面前。  
顾叙什么都看不见，顾衍又不说话，顿时间慌了起来，身体微微发抖。  
顾衍拿出木盒里的润滑油，给眼前人做扩张，边做还边抚慰他:“哥哥，别抖，我在。”  
待到扩张好，顾衍把盒子里的银串珠逐个塞进去，眼看着小穴一个又一个吞没，等到把最后一个吃下去，再往外拽，然后再塞进去，如此反复。另一只手也没有闲置，握住微微顾叙发硬的性器，指腹抚摸每一寸，滑到龟头转圈，又滑到阴囊轻轻揉搓。而被摆弄的顾叙，则时不时地喘息。  
顾衍单是眼看着整个过程，下体就已经发硬，手中感觉到顾叙的根越来越热，进进出出的银珠也都沾满了淫水，他把珠子拽出来，为自己腾出地方，单手脱去裤子，试探着插入。  
“哥哥，半年未见，你下面还是十分喜欢我，看来我不在的日子，你自己根本不能满足。”  
顾衍插进一半时，附在顾叙耳边讲着，而顾叙被银珠和顾衍的手折腾有一阵子，蓄满的jy将要喷出，却被顾衍的手堵住，涨得厉害。  
“嗯……顾衍……小衍…要射了……哈……你……松开”  
顾衍不仅不松，还不停止抽插，边插边说:“哈…哥哥，你求我啊？”  
“求…求你……”  
“求也不给松。”  
顾衍依旧边堵口，边抽插，最后贯穿，将热液喷到深处后才肯放手，辅助顾叙一点点把东西吐出来。  
顾衍眼看哥哥把东西吐干净，解开困着手腕的腰带，扯下蒙眼睛的领带，领带之下，是一双眼眶泛红的可怜眼。顾衍吻住顾叙的唇，掐一把大腿内侧，趁他因疼痛张嘴的瞬间，舌头溜进去，侵略每一块柔软。  
吻嘴唇依旧不影响手行动，顾衍掰开顾叙的腿，让他双腿夹住腰，手抱着脖子，整个人挂在自己身上，抬抱着他边吻边走到书房的暗阁去。  
顾叙在书房里改造了暗阁，装成浴室，作为他每次自慰后洗干净的场所。  
行走过程中，两个人的性器随着步伐摩擦，顾衍还特意偶尔顶几下，刚软下去的两根就又硬了起来。  
虽然进浴室，但顾衍丝毫没有要给顾叙洗干净的意思，反而是把他死死压在墙上。  
顾叙背后是冰冷瓷砖，前面是顾衍热的肉体。他生性怕凉，不自主就远离墙壁，贴紧顾衍。  
顾衍却不允许，往后退一步，让两个人之间存留缝隙。嘴唇向旁边吻，吻到左脸，突然猛的吸一口。  
“顾衍！”  
“半年前，我们第一次，被他抓现行，他扇你耳光打的是左脸，当时……疼吗？”  
没等顾叙回答，顾衍继续向下吻，吻到左肩，突然咬一口。  
“五个月前，他委托你重任，临走拍的是这里。”  
顾衍说完，腾出来抬抱的左手，握住顾叙的右手，放到唇边，吸吮手背后又轻咬指尖。  
“三个月前，你见到小陈，他握的是你右手。今天晚上，蒋小姐有意触碰的，是你的右指。”  
下几个吸吮分别落在顾叙的颈窝、锁骨、左右胸口。  
“这几个地方，半年前留下的已经不见了，现在要重新巩固。”  
顾衍看顾叙身上的红印留了不少，满意地挪动顾叙的腿，腾出来地方，趁着上次的余温，把自己的龟头放进去。  
“除了你，我从来没和别人做过，这都是日常接触……而且……”  
“我说过，这半年谁接触过你我都知道。你是我的，在外交往，肢体接触避免不了，那回来就要盖上我的印章。上面的差不多盖完了，下面的……晚点上床继续。”  
顾衍说完这些话，将剩下的一半性器放进去，故意松开抬抱的双手。顾叙整个人就要掉下去，他忙紧紧挂在顾衍身上，搂住他的脖子，双腿夹住，紧紧地贴在一起。原来吃进去的性器在他的紧贴下又往里进了一步，顾叙吃痛地叫了出来。  
顾衍全然不理会，他把顾叙压在墙上，狠狠抽插，一下比一下凶猛。顾叙的腿根本夹不住，向下滑落却又碰不到地面，只能脚不沾地由着顾衍撞。顾衍时而扣着他的腰跟着节奏往下摁，时而又腾出手服务前面。脊背撞墙的麻木还有肠壁摩擦的快感都让顾叙感到无上愉悦，即便是一千个一万个辅助工具，都比不上一个顾衍来的舒服。  
喘息声和撞击声混杂，暗阁里充满了淫靡的味道。  
顾衍在暗阁里把顾叙撞了许久，抬抱结束后入，后入以后抱着他回房上床，在床上继续盖章，侧入、跪趴、绑缚床头……能想到的通通来了个遍，顾叙累晕过去就睡下歇一会儿。为了方便醒来能第一时间察觉，顾衍休息的时候也不拔出来，等醒了就接着上面没完成的继续，如此反复，一直做到第二天中午……


End file.
